The Love of One
by ilovekaiba
Summary: What happens when one feels he has lost everything? They feel like they have died. Kratos loses himself without her...but what happens when he finds her...alive? Kranna.CHP. 6 IS UP!
1. Finding

Okay….it's my first fanfiction. I was reading a few fics, and I was like… "I wanna make one!" So yea…I sort of reversed the storyline. Before you get all confused about the beginning, I made it how Kratos first met Anna. I hope you enjoy! (Kratos's POV)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tales of Symphonia character, or the game…or anything else concerning the game…except this fanfic…I own this…**

Tales of Symphonia, The Love of One:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kratos walked down the halls of the Cruxis main base. Mithos and Yuan were talking about his 'behaviour' and how he reacted to the idea of The Angelus Project. He had yelled at Mithos for the absurd idea of the Cruxis Crystals and the Angelus Project. How could they just go ahead and make up such stupid ideas and wasting such perfectly innocent lives! _

_He growled quietly to himself as he walked rather fast, back and forth down the same hall. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps from down the hall. He wondered who would be running, and his reflex brought his sword to his sword. _

_His heart began to beat faster and faster. Then, he suddenly saw the person round the corridor to his direction. It was a woman. She had long brown hair, and he could see her sparkling beautiful blue eyes. She wore normal blue jeans with a baby blue t-shirt._

_Suddenly, the girl stopped suddenly stopped, seeing him staring at her. She slowly walked to him, as he glared down at her. 'Heh, why would she be running…and from whom, exactly?'_

"_Who are you?" he asked. The woman smiled at him…with a rather seducing feel to it. _

"_Anna…what's yours?" He raised an eyebrow. He was better than what she was probably thinking he was._

"_I'm not dumb, you know? Who are you running from?" Her smile grew._

"_Ah, c'mon, tell me your name! And then, maybe I'll tell you why I'm running." He noticed she edged a little closer to him. He smirked at her sudden confidence to suddenly do that._

"_My name is…" He shook his head. He knew better than that. He was a Seraphim for crying out loud! "Tell me what you're doing right now!" Anna hung her head down. Sadness showed in her eyes. _

"_Please…let me go…I have to…" He looked down at her hands, and saw they were clenched. Then, he gasped at what he saw. There was…a Cruxis Crystal on her hand! He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body._

"_Who's chasing you?" Anna blinked a few times._

"_I-I don't know…some soldier…will you let me go?" He looked at her, deep into her eyes. He hated the idea of the project…and she was too…beautiful to have to lose her life. He tried to show her, how he felt, by changing his own expression into a sorrow filled one._

"_I…okay…" She smiled, and hugged him. He looked around the halls, making sure no one was watching._

"_Thank you, so much! I will never forget you! But…please, I want your name!"_

"_Kratos Aurion." Anna gave him one last smile, before he pointed where she had to go to get out, without anyone seeing her, and she left quickly. He smiled as he watched her leave. 'Damn is she beautiful…'_

"_Hey, Kratos!" He spun around and saw Yuan walk to him. _

"_H-hey…" He then looked away form him, remembering the argument. "So, what was the conclusion?" Yuan sighed._

"_Mithos doesn't know. Our discussion was interrupted by an announcement. Apparently, someone has left the area of the contained subjects for the Angelus Project. We're trying to find her, before she leaves the area with the Cruxis Crystal still attached to her." He then groaned and slapped his forehead. How could he have forgotten! Anna still had her Crystal equipped on her! Well…hopefully she would find someone to help get it off…or not! _

"_Uh…Kratos, you look panicked. You okay?" He came back to…Derris-Kharlan…and paid attention to Yuan._

"_Yea, uh…fine. Just have to go rest." He walked away from Yuan and went into his room that was only kept for him. He lay down on a couch, and then noticed Noishe wasn't in the room. 'Ah, he's probably…um…iunno, doin' something!'_

_His thoughts began to roam to Anna. She was so beautiful. If only…he could've held her longer…felt her skin longer. It was soft, even if he was only holding her wrist. It was like…angel skin. So beautiful and serene. He closed his eyes, and let his tiredness overwhelm him. _


	2. Soaking Wet

**KrAtOs LuVeR:** **Chap. 2! ...I'm so happy! Okay, I forgot to tell everyone to review b4…so review please! I'll give you a cookie…c'mon…everyone likes cookies… I need the disclaimer, Kratos…OH! And could you tell everyone to please review?**

**Kratos: No…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Please, I'm writing a story about you!**

**Kratos: looks at all the fangirls and shivers….uh…fine…as long as I can leave after…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: …yea, yea**

**Kratos: KrAtOs LuVeR doesn't own the ToS game…or me…she has my name in her user so…I have to say that…and she uh…would like all you peoples reading this to review…please…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: First story! And now all you fangirls can give Kratos huggles like I promised!**

**Fangirls: YAHHH!**

**Kratos: runs away leaving a little puff of dust behind**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: I'll get him back…now for the story….I made this story longer, cause the other one was way too short! Hope you enjoy! And this is still in the past with Kratos just finding out about her! I**

Tales of Symphonia, The Love of One:

_Kratos awoke to a loud "BANG" on his door. He moaned, got up from the couch, pushed some bangs that were in his eyes away and opened the door._

"_M-Mithos…" he stuttered, as he opened the door and realized who it was. Damn…now he was going to get the talk of his life. Mithos telling him how, he shouldn't have yelled and how he should've respected his idea._

"_You seem disappointed, Kratos." He shook his head, fast. Then he began to clam down, before Mithos began to sense his discomfort._

"_Of course not, Lord Yggdrasill." (A/N: I forgot how to spell his name! I'm still a ToS fan. I just forgot…) Mithos snickered._

"_I want to talk to you, Kratos. Your behaviour wasn't exactly the best. You see, I didn't expect someone like you to react like that." He looked away from him and clenched his fists. He hated the idea, but knew he had no choice but to obey his orders…bet it wasn't like he could kill him if he didn't. He held the pact with Origin, so if he died, his precious Eternal Sword would be able to be taken hold by any half-elf._

"_I know that, and I agree. But still, milord…I really hate the idea of sacrificing others lives…and for what! A stupid project that'll probably fail!" As soon as he said those words, he wished he could reverse time, and say something else._

"_Fail, will it? Kratos, I didn't expect to hear that from you…but not right now. We'll talk sometime later. Right now, I want you to bring the subject that escaped, back." His heart skipped a few beats, and for a moment, he felt like hugging someone, which would've been really odd. But, he would be able to see her again!_

"_The one that escaped…do you mean, Anna, Lord?" Mithos raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes I do…how do you know her name, Kratos?" He desperately and frantically began to search for some sort of excuse to make up. He couldn't tell him the truth!_

"_I was looking up the test subjects…in the archives, milord. I found her, and saw she was the one that was missing." At first, Mithos looked at him suspiciously, but then he nodded. _

"_Fine, Kratos. I just want her back, you understand? Out of everyone, she is succeeding in this project. _

"_I understand Lord Yggdrasill. I will not fail you." Mithos laughed._

"_You better not, Kratos." With that, his leader left him. He shut his door, and began to laugh. _

_He would be able to see her again!_

"_So, are you ready to leave?" Yuan asked him. He nodded, and sighed. He would be able to get off the stupid rock, where he did constant missions. _

"_Yea." Yuan also sighed and put his hand on his shoulder._

"_Just be careful. Most of those humans are not to be trusted. And remember; do not show your wings." He rolled his eyes. 'Does he think I'm a baby? I've been down there before!'_

"_Don't worry about me, Yuan! I'll be fine!" Yuan laughed._

"_Yea, sorry. It's just…one little screw up, and you'll be in serious shit. I don't need Mithos getting pissed." He laughed._

"_Fine, agreed. But, if he does get angry at me, just get Martel to shut him up." Yuan gawked at him, for saying that out loud, and looked around to see if anyone was listening._

"_Are you an idiot! See, you're so careless!" He laughed again._

"_Well, you can get Martel to shut him up, right? I mean your 'bond'?" Yuan jokingly punched his shoulder._

"_Shut up! Now, go and leave, before Yggdrasill finds out your still here…"_

"_Heh, I thought he was our friend." With that, he went to a teleportation pad that transported him right to the Tower of Salvation which was at the moment in Sylvarant._

_As he teleported, he closed his eyes, and stood calmly, feeling the light breeze blow his bangs and the edges of his cape. When he noticed the gentle breeze wasn't there anymore, he opened his eyes, and sure enough he was at the Tower of Salvation, in Sylvarant._

_He walked out of the tower, and went out into the wild field. He then sighed, really wishing he could use his wings to get to places. But, of course everyone would be wondering why the hell he had wings, and Cruxis would be exposed. As he stood outside of the tower, he wondered how the heck he would find her. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to head for Luin. After all, that was a popular place for people. So, he traveled to Luin._

_He walked around the little town/people filled city, hoping to find Anna…but when he did, or if he ever did…would he be able to actually take her back? A few women brushed passed him, but he just ignored the interested people._

_As he walked by a fountain, he sighed and sat down on the edge. Maybe he should get a room or something at an inn. Suddenly, some kids came running past him, and a few kids were awfully close to the fountain._

"_Hey, watch out, girl!" said one boy, pushing a girl that seemed younger than any of them._

"_Hey, don't push!" The boy looked at her with a mischievous smile, and stopped running._

"_Make me, girly!" The girl began to get tears in her eyes, but the boy just ignored her, and pushed her again and then ran off. This time, the girl lost her balance, and was about to fall into the fountain, when his reflexes kicked in and he quickly grabbed the girl._

_But in doing so, he fell into the water, but he made sure the girl didn't get wet._

"_Hey…mister? Are you okay…?" He groaned and slowly got out of the water, now soaking wet. He then nodded and put the girl on the ground._

"_Yea, I'm okay. Just…uh, don't let others bully you like that, okay?" The girl smiled and nodded._

"_Okay, mister! You're really nice! Thank you!" With that, the girl skipped off, leaving him dripping wet. At first he shivered slightly, but then decided to take his cape off before he got colder. So, he took his cape off, and continued to look around the town, before getting a room. _

_He arrived at the part of the town where there was a supply store and a church. He doubted Anna, would be at the supply store so he entered the church._

_He quietly gasped when he found who was there. Out of all the towns she could've been in, she was at the very first town, he took a guess at! But, he decided to stay quiet and not disturb her, as she was praying._

"_Um…dear Goddess Martel. I must truly thank you today. When I was at the place where the Cruxis were using me for the Angelus Project, I knew I was doomed and I was going to die!" He smiled. 'Well, wasn't she wrong?' "But, I met a man, who must've felt sorry for me, or just didn't care. I don't know why he let me go, but I must thank you for letting me meet him and I want to thank his soul for letting me go…thank you."_

"_Well, you can say thanks to me, when you turn around." Anna gasped and spun around to face him._

"_I don't believe this…" she muttered. His smile grew as he looked over her._

"_Believe it." Suddenly, Anna begun to burst out laughing._

"_Am I imagining things! A guy from the Cruxis base saves me, and then I see him again, on the very same day, and this time, he's soaking wet!" He sighed. This certainly wasn't what he was thinking would happen._

"_Well, I'm real and I'm standing before you…wet…I'll tell you why after…as long as I can get a room to warm up in!" Anna snickered. _

"_I already have a room. It's you that needs one. But, you can use mine, there are two beds." He nodded and they both headed to the inn._

Hah, I made them meet up again! How was this chapter? Longer to your liking I hope. I don't like super long chapters that take up like 1 hour but I really hate the chapters that take only like 3 minutes to read. So, I hope this was decent.

**KrAtOs LuVeR: SoOoOoOo…..how was this chapter?**

**Kratos: I guess it was okay…when I did I get so soft-hearted, to save a little kid?**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Well, I'd hope you would save a little girl from drowning, but you're supposed to change after meeting her! Remember!**

**Kratos: Trying…to remember…oh yea!**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Jeez and everyone makes their fanfics with Anna giving Lloyd her stupidness...or whatever…**

**Kratos: I can leave if you want**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Sorry! Now, tell them!**

**Kratos: Tell them what?**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Oh gods…**

**Kratos: Look, I got like…380/400 on that test, remember!**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Whatever…just tell them to review**

**Kratos: Review…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Okay, Kratos is having a shock or…something! So, you won't be able to get him to say anything at the moment. So, just…review or else Kratos will kill you Kratos fans…and all you Zelos fans…HE'LL DESTROY ALL YOUR SECRET PICS YOU'VE BEEN HIDING OF ZELOS! Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum! And iunno about the rest of you other fans…**


	3. Decisions

**KrAtOs LuVeR: I like updating….I have all these good ideas, for later on in the fic, but all I'm stuck on right now, is Kratos's past!**

**Kratos: Then…go to the present…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: NO! I'm not done yet…**

**Kratos: Fine, but it hurts you know**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: What hurts….o.O?**

**Kratos: Reading this, dammit!**

**KrAtOs LuVeR:…...DISCLAIMER!**

**Kratos: sighs Fine…KrAtOs LuVeR does not own ToS, or me, or Anna, she's mine...and…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Awww…..she's yours?**

**Kratos: Shut up…anyway…the only thing she owns is this fanfic**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: YUP! Now, on with the story! It's going to be a mix of Kratos's POV and Anna's POV…I'm sure you'll be able to tell whose POV will be going on…ENJOY!**

Tales of Symphonia, The Love of One:

_She watched the dripping wet man, and sighed. Why had he let her free…and why was he suddenly back for her? It scared her to think he might take her back, and she would take it as betrayal…letting her go…and then coming back to capture her._

"_My room's right here." She told him, unlocking the door and opening it. _

"_Hey, I should pay you…" Kratos told her wearily. He seemed tired, but every time he looked at her, he smiled. This time, she smiled back._

"_I'm good. I have a lot of friends in different towns. So, I get discounts, or sometimes, I don't even have to pay." Kratos gawked at her, and she laughed at he look. She flopped on the bed, and sighed. "So, tell me…Kratos. Why are you here?" _

"_Well, uh…I…" She could almost feel tears come to her eyes, as she thought of going back to that dreadful place, where they treated you like dirt._

"_Oh, you came just to see me, didn't you! Oh, I'm so flattered, Kratos!" she said trying to seem happy, and trying to get her mind off Cruxis. Kratos smiled, but it faded, and it turned into a frown. _

_It was like some stupid drama thing. A life or death situation. If Kratos was going to say what she thought he was going to say, she was dead. But of course it didn't mean she would give in. "I'm not going back…hope you know that." Kratos sighed and nodded._

"_I know…" She also nodded, and walked past him, going out of the room._

"_I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" Kratos quickly shook his head._

"_Ah, no…I'm fine."_

"_You can change while I'm gone, okay?" She said plainly. Kratos nodded, with an odd gaze in his eyes. She looked at him weirdly, shook her head, and went downstairs._

_He sighed, wearily, and sat down on the bed. His only other thing he could possibly wear was his Cruxis clothing that was similar to his purple/blue clothes but was looser._

_He shook his head and put his hand in the air. Sparkles came around his hand and transformed his purple/blue clothes to the Cruxis clothes. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else…it's not like he carries a suitcase, so…) It wasn't like anyone would know that it symbolizes Cruxis._

_He sat down on the bed, and thought. 'If I let her go, and let her be free, perhaps save her from Cruxis, I'll get into huge shit. But, if I give her back to Mithos, then I'll have this huge guilty conscience, and I'll never be able to forgive myself!'_

_He slammed his fist against a wall, really hard, and growled angrily. His life or hers…_

"_Hey, what was that!" said a voice form outside the door. He opened it and found Anna._

"_Ah, sorry…just uh, fell." Anna laughed which made him smile all over again._

"_How'd you fall!"_

"_T-tripped…" She shook her head, and put her plate full of food, on her bed. "So, do you have any idea what I'm going to do now?" Anna shook her head._

"_If you try to take me back, I'll kick your ass, so I guess either way, I win. I get to stay here!" He smirked at the idea of her beating him up. So, he shook his head, and sat down on the bed._

"_I doubt you can beat me up!" She looked at him, playfully. _

"_We're gonna have to try that sometime, Kratos." So, the two sat in silence for a while, which was sort of disturbing him. She ate her food, quietly and he sat there, dumbly._

"_Hey, you wanna go somewhere?" She asked him after eating._

"_Where to?" He asked curiously. She smiled, and got up from the bed._

"_Follow me!" So, he got up and followed. And wherever she was leading him to was outside of Luin. He looked around the open field. The Desian Ranch, mountains, more mountains, and dirt. But, as he noticed she was leading him closer and closer to the ranch, he had to stop._

"_Where do you think you're going!" Anna now looked nervous and worried, instead of happy and bubbly._

"_Please, continue to follow me…" He shook his hand, grabbed her wrist and begun to walk back to Luin._

"_No, let go! Please, Kratos!" He ignored him. She then tried to pry his hand off her wrist, but failed, as he was much stronger. "There are people that I care about in there!" He stopped walking and paused, but not looking at her._

"_Anna…are you married…?"She gasped at the question, and then made a quick laugh…but he heard the nervousness in the laugh._

"_Wh-what kind of question is that!"_

"_I guess a random question, really. You just…said that there are people that you care about there, so…are you married?" He then looked at her. But, she looked away form him._

"_Of course not! Heh…marrying is just when some stupid guy wants to pretend to love you, and later on in your life, he treats you like crap! I'm not some stupid slave, and never will be! That's why I'm not going back to Cruxis!" 'Well, at least she's determined…'_

"_Okay, fine. So, you want to help people?" Anna looked back at him, eyes sparkling._

"_You'll help!" He nodded, and she led him back to the ranch. _

_Since, he was with Cruxis he found an easy way to get in. They found their way to where the prisoners were held, but to release the prisoners you needed a password. He wasn't very good at hacking though. That was more of Yuan's work. _

"_Can you get it?" Anna asked, trying to comfort the prisoners. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. The only thing on his mind was in how much shit he was going to get into if an alarm went off, or if Mithos found out. He was wearing his Cruxis uniform, and he was a Seraphim for crying out loud! Everyone knew him!_

"_This isn't my work, its Yua...I mean, I'm not good with this sort of things." He sighed and then finally gave up on the hacking. But when he tried to delete something, an alarm suddenly sounded. "No, damn!" He drew his fire sword, and tried to cut the bars, but it didn't work. _

_Anna desperately and frantically looked around for anything, but found nothing, and went onto the computer. _

"_Okay, I just might know the password, but if I'm wrong, the alarm will get louder and we'll get into more trouble." _

"_I don't care, just try it!" He watched her swiftly type on the computer, her fingers barely touching the letters on the touch pad computer. When she finished typing it, no extra alarm went off and the prisoner's bars opened._

"_Good, now hurry and get them out!" He told her._

"_I don't think so…Kratos" He spun around and saw a Desian leader and some soldiers with him. 'Kvar…that stupid bastard…' Kvar walked up to him and Anna. "Now, this is sad. I don't think Mithos is going to like this, Kratos. And who is this…?"Anna gasped and went behind him, clutching him._

"_Don't let him take me…please Kratos; you're a nice person…I know you won't let him." Kvar laughed._

"_Don't be a fool! Kratos is one of the four Seraphim of Cruxis! He's one of the top leaders of Cruxis, do you think he would listen to you, you pathetic inferior being!" Anna gasped, releasing her grip on his clothes, and backed away. He growled and pointed his sword to his neck. _

"_That's right, I am. So, why don't you have some respect for the Seraphim!" Kvar clenched his teeth, but then smiled. _

"_Why would I listen to one who has betrayed us?" He kept the sword at Kvar's neck, but stopped growling._

"_I…"_

"_Kratos…you're…one of their…leaders!" Anna said in disbelief. He took the sword away form Kvar's neck and looked at Anna._

"_No, I…I am, but I…"_

"_You won't give me to them Kratos…please!" He looked away from her face, and to the ground._

"_He's just one of them!" yelled one prisoner. Kvar laughed. _

"_That's right; he's just one of us! You see, Anna, he got your hopes up. Hopes of escaping, and now…he's going to betray you. Or, if he doesn't…he'll die." He smirked and shook his head. _

_No; Mithos couldn't kill him. If he did, his precious pact with Origin would be released. So, it didn't matter if he betrayed them. He then laughed, and pointed his sword back at Kvar's neck. _

"_I don't think so Kvar…Mithos can't kill me!" At first, Kvar looked confused, and then his eyes went wide._

"_Damn! Get her!" He spun around and killed a soldier that was about to grab Anna._

"_Let's go!" He yelled to the prisoners. _

"_No, hurry! Get them! Kill all the prisoners!" He frantically sliced soldier after soldier. Finally, they were all gone, and Kvar was left._

_Kvar looked around desperately, but found noting to help him, so he ran. He smirked and sheathed his fire sword. _

"_Shall we go?" he asked Anna, who smiled and hugged him. He smiled also, and hugged her back. "C'mon let's take the people back to Luin, where they can get help, and then can go back to their homes." Anna nodded, her smile only getting wider. _

_As they all walked back to Luin, it was getting dark._

"_The stars are pretty, huh?" he nodded, smiling._

"_Yea. Did you know if you count the stars it'll help you fall to sleep?" Anna looked at him._

"_Really?" He nodded._

"_But you know…the stars are pretty…but uh…" Anna looked back to the stars._

"_What?" _

"_Y-y….um…you're prettier…" Anna gasped, and looked at him, with a big grin._

"_Really…?" He nodded. Anna leaned on hm, and put her head on his shoulder. _

"_Thanks, Kratos…"_

"_I'm staying with you, by the way…" He felt Anna's smile grow on his shoulder. _

"_But…you're one of their leaders…"_

"_Yea, well I've already betrayed them, so it won't make any difference. And anyway, Mithos can't kill me, or else a pact he made with Origin will be released and any elf or half elf can take his sword." (A/N: I forgot which one it was, so just go with me, k?) Anna nodded, and then put her head back on his shoulder._

"_Kratos?"_

_  
"Yea…?" Anna lifted her head, from his shoulder, and the distance between them closed, as their lips locked. As he felt her tongue slide into his own mouth, he went with her. But they soon parted to catch a breath._

"_W-whoa…" he stuttered, flushed. She was also flushed._

"_Again…?" she asked nervously. He nodded, and they went back to it. _

…Nothing could've part them…

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Hah, they kissed! How was that Kranna fans? PLEASE REVIEW! FIRST FAN FIC! **

**Kratos: I liked this chapter…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: I thought you would **

**Kratos: Are you going to make another chapter?**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Heck, yea! I'm not done yet! This was only your past, remember? This is how you and Anna met and loved each other etc…**

**Kratos: Oh yea…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Okay, you readers know what to do…please review…do not click that 'back' or, go to some other site, cause I just made fun of the site…oh, that would be a bad burn…you can only click 'back' if I haven't posted the next chapter up yet! That's uh…Kratos rule #1! Kratos rule #2…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kratos: Any more rules?**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Yup, stay tuned for the next chapter for more rules! . Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Cutting Your Pain

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Hey, back! I'm gonna try and keep making a new chapter as soon as I can! Lol, when I got my review I was like…. "Wait for it….wait...YES! People reviewed!" So, thank you to Kratos Wilder who makes GREAT fan fics! Love them! Check them out…go Kranna! And Lilikoifish, her fics are great too! If you don't look at them...Kratos will kill you O.O My first reviewer…since this is my first fic!**

**Kratos: Okay, okay…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Kratos Wilder gave me a Kratos plushie .! And Lilikoifish.. She gave me my first review, so be nice! And her fics are kool 2!**

**Kratos: I still liked the other chapter you know…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: I thought you would…already said that **

**Kratos: Heheh…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Okay…Kratos rule #3! All fan girls get to hug him, once a day...**

**Kratos: (runs from fangirls scraming)**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Ahahahah…well, sorry Kratos. Anyway, I don't own ToS or any of the characters…although I'd like to own Kratos…and maybe Yuan…anywayz…THE STORY! ENJOY! **

If you don't get what's going on in the beginning, it's after Anna…perhaps died. It's still the past though, until the part where it says 4 years later…it's the present then...oh…was that a spoiler for the story… . !

Tales of Symphonia, The Love of One:

----------------

_He looked at the shining sword, and wondered what it was like to feel pain, like she once did. He gritted his teeth, as he held the sword tighter. She was the only one he had! Anna changed him so much, made him into a better person, and now…she was gone! Why couldn't he protect her! Why couldn't he protect his son! He was…weak. And now, it stood out well. _

_He lifted the sword so it was in a direct line to his heart. "I deserve to die…" he muttered. He thrusted the sword to him…but not into him. He just pushed the sword close to him, so that the tip of the sword poked his clothes._

_He just did that, so he could feel his heart beat fast again, the way it did when he lost everything…including himself. He had watched his son and wife tumble down the cliff, and then look back to Kvar. He growled angrily, deciding not to even go there. _

_Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He ignored it and continued to gaze at his sword, wondering what it would be like to see his own blood on his sword. Yuan came walking into the room._

"_Kratos…" Yuan sighed and sat on a chair. "Kratos, please, I am sorry. Really, I understand how you might feel. I…lost Martel, remember?" He shook his head, and stood, beginning to pace the room._

"_No, this is not the same! I had a child, Yuan! I child that was so young, and I cared for! She made me…experience things I never would've experienced without her!" Yuan sighed, stood and grabbed his shoulders, making him stop walking_

"_Kratos, drop the sword right now. You can't carry on this way. Please, I understand it's hard to get over, but you must! Mithos is getting pissed…and you know him getting pissed." He shook Yuan's hand off him and walked past him, pushing him at the same time._

"_I don't really give a damn if Mithos is getting angry, Yuan. He can do whatever he feels like doing. I don't care anymore. But, I just know one thing for sure…their deaths were my fault, and I can never forgive myself for that."_

"_Kratos, please! It's Kvar's fault and you know it!" He ignored Yuan and walked, to where, he didn't know. He just walked fast, going into a run. _

_He ran into an empty room, closed the door behind him, and locked it. He then took his sword and put the tip of it against his neck. Then, he slowly brought the sword down; ripping the skin and making blood drip down. He gave a small cry of pain, but continued anyway._

_He brought the sword all the way down to his chest, now ripping his clothing and chest. He stopped, and fell to his knees. His clothes were now all blood soaked and he felt exhausted. But, he couldn't stop…he needed…more pain. He felt the need to continue, but had to stop, before he fainted of blood loss, and someone found him. But, he couldn't just go back out, with most of his shirt ripped and blood soaked, along with a bleeding neck and chest._

_He looked around the room and found a sofa, and then laid down on it. He didn't fall asleep so fast, though, as he had much pain. But, he did eventually._

_--------------_

**4 years later**

He sighed and got up, to another day of Mithos's stupid plans! It had been 4 years since Anna and Lloyd's death, and he still grieved over the loss, but…under Mithos's watch, he didn't have much time to think.

He walked past a bunch of lifeless angels and shivered. 4,000 years and Kratos still couldn't stand them. They were one of those things that made your hair stand on end, and just mad you feel like running and hiding. He was off to a 'Seraphim meeting', called by Yuan.

He entered the quiet room, and sat down beside Yuan, who shifted uncomfortably. "Why do you seem to be nervous, when you called the meeting?"

Yuan sighed and said, "I'm not sure if Mithos will blow up to my proposal, or not. So…"

"Just what is this 'proposal' anyway? Don't tell me you've turned gay, Yuan!" he joked, smirking. Yuan lightly punched him.

"Don't be dumb Kratos! I just…it has to do with you." He raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to say something, when Mithos came bursting inot the room.

"Just **what** did you want, Yuan! I'm busy you know! One day, I'd like to see you try get Martel back!" Yuan glared at him.

"I am."

"Don't talk dumb to your leader!" He shook his head, and quickly said,

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell this whole 'meeting' is for!" Yuan and Mithos glared at him, and then Yuan sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine. Mithos…I wish for you to let Kratos have a…break. I know, Kratos has gotten over his loss…but I think he deserves to be…away form all this. Away form those…lifeless horrors, and all these missions." He gawked at Yuan, for the sudden bravery to be asking Mithos such a question. He then looked to Mithos, for his reaction.

But surprisingly, Mithos had a smirk on, and he was nodding.

"Alright, Yuan. I will guess you're just doing this for Kratos, as a friend, hm?" Yuan nodded and Mithos continued, "Well, fine. I agree as long as Kratos also agrees, after all it's really up to him." He gawked at the two Seraphs.

"I-I…" he stuttered, not sure what to say. "O-okay…"

"Fine, how about…a month? That's long enough." With that, Mithos left Yuan and him in the room. Yuan looked at him with a smile.

"So?" He shook his head.

"Thanks." Was all he could say. Yuan really did care for him. Maybe he didn't know exactly what he was going through, but he understood it must've really been hurting. After all, the scar from his 'mental breakdown' 4 years ago, was good enough to prove to anyone, how he felt.

Yuan nodded, and they both left. They took a corridor that often, for some reason didn't have as many lifeless beings, which went to their offices.

"So, where are you going to go to? Tethe'alla or Sylvarant?" Yuan asked him curiously. Tethe'alla had better technology, but Sylvarant had better scenery.

"I'll teleport to Sylvarant, but if I decide to go to Tethe'alla later, I'll transport there myself." Yuan nodded, and allowed him to rest before he left.

----------------

As he walked out of the Tower of Salvation, he breathed in the fresh air. It smelt so beautiful…and when you looked around, you'd find it was. And the field was so calm, in some areas.

But then, something struck him. He was in the exact same place, same position, when he came to Sylvarant to get Anna for the Angelus Project…but instead fell in love with her. He shivered, and began to fidget.

Then, something else struck him. Where the hell would he go! Yuan thought he should just come here…and do what! Travel! He let out an exasperated sigh, and decided to just travel to Iselia. It wasn't **that** far, and he sure as hell was not going to Luin! It took him the rest of the day to get to Iselia, and when he finally arrived, he was exhausted and decided to get an inn.

-------------

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Hahahaha…done chappy 4!**

**Kratos: (hair is all messy form fangirls) Did I ever say I hate you?**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Awww…that's not nice**

**Kratos: Sure, whatever**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Okay, fine, I'm listening to 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance right now, so you're just making me feel more depressed**

**Kratos: Your problem…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: FINE! Kratos rule #4: Kratos has to agree with KrAtOs LuVeR and only like me…and Anna (quickly grabs Kratos and growls at fangirls)**

**Kratos: Damn…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Please review as I continue to write about this guy's life…PLEASE first fiction, and I need to know how I am doing! Criticism and good comments are appreciated… **


	5. Lloyd, My Son? Mad World

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been going out a lot now, and then other stuff…**

**Kratos: (rolls eyes)**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: I'm gonna try and make this chapter much longer than all the others…so hope you like it!**

**Kratos: Yea…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Oh, wait…disclaimer…. (Sighs)**

**Kratos: I hate those things…okay; KrAtOs LuVeR does not own ToS or any of the character…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: I also don't own the song 'Mad World' by Gary Jules that I will be using in my fiction…I didn't change the lyrics, so this isn't a song fic…that was dumb to say! Now…the story…ENJOY!**

**Presea: (comes out of nowhere) Yahoo!**

**Kratos: Oh god…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: O.o**

**Presea: Yippee!**

Tales of Symphonia, The Love of One:

It was morning, about 7:00 to be exact and with this vacation Kratos really was planning on continuing to sleep to like 10:00…but a loud bell rung, making him scream and fall to the floor. He quickly got up and checked what the heck it was. He saw a building that had a whole bunch of kids running to it.

"A school…?" he wondered, aloud. He quickly got dressed and went out of the inn….regretting it. He nearly got stampeded by kids, that all seemed to want to run by the inn.

Then, suddenly a little boy, with silvery medium lengthed hair and a blue outfit ran by him, and tripped, beginning to cry.

"WAAAH!" He became nervous as the crowd of kids were all gone into the school and only a few were left; only walking.

"Um…a-are you okay…kid?" The kid only continued to cry even more and he gulped. Oh, great…what a vacation. Then, another kid came by that looked a bit older than. He had auburn, ruffled hair, like him and was wearing a red tank top and blue pants.

"Hey, Genis," The boy said in a kid sort of voice, "Are you okay…did this mister hurt you?" The boy that was crying named Genis sniffled…and then nodded! The other boy looked up at him.

"Excuse me, mister, but just because he's an Elf, doesn't mean you have to go being mean!" He gawked at the little boy.

"I-I…" he knew it was not use. He then smiled, remembering Lloyd, and how stubborn he was. He bent down, beside the boy named Genis.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. Would you like for me to carry me to school for you and explain to your teacher why you were late?" Genis looked at him, with watery eyes. The other boy also bent down.

"Hey, mister, I'm here too! I'm gonna be late too! You gotta tell her why I'm late too! Or she'll get all angry again like last time!" He smiled at the other boy.

"What your name?" he asked gently.

"Lloyd! Lloyd Irving, and if you want my dwarf daddy, he lives in the woods with those creepy monster…things!" His heart skipped a beat as he heard what the boy's name was

"Ll-Lloyd?" he stuttered. He then shook his head. There were tons of kids named Lloyd! Lloyd then cocked his head.

"Hey, why are you shaking your head! My name's Lloyd! You can even ask my dwarf daddy! He said Mommy and Daddy named me that…and…yea!" His heart skipped another beat, as he gulped.

"Where's your mother and father?" he asked. Genis then got up and grabbed Lloyd's arm.

"Sister is gonna get angry, Lloyd! C'mon!"

Hey, mister, you gotta come and tell Ms. Sage why we're late!" He sighed and stood, following the two kids absent minded into the building.

Could that kid, **possibly** be his son! He sighed again, and ran his hand down the scar on his neck…where he had stupidly cut himself four years ago. To his surprise, he really didn't want to believe that kid was actually his son. He had gone through so much pain, it hurt… and just realizing the solution to all his pain was right there, practically in front of his own face…it would hurt even more knowing that he had let his son suffer for four years by himself.

"Yes…what is it?" He came back to attention and what was going on, and what the situation was.

"Umm…I…you see…I was sleeping at an inn…visiting the town, you see…" He could tell the teacher was either a Half-Elf. "And, um…as I walked out of the inn, a whole bunch of kids ran right past me, and…um…Genis her tripped. And…John came to help them. So…I just came to…tell you why they're late…"

"Yea, so you can't yell at us, Ms. Sage!" shouted Lloyd. The teacher sighed and ushered the two boys to their seats. She then took his to the back of the class.

"Thanks for doing that. Believe it or not, it probably meant a lot for Lloyd and Genis, as I always do yell at Lloyd and Genis is my younger brother." He smiled and nodded.

"A-actually, it was nothing…"

"My name's Raine. Raine Sage…how long are you staying here?" she then suddenly asked.

"Huh? Well…I'm not exactly sure…" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey. Mister! Can you come back after school, I gotta ask you something!" Lloyd then shouted, turning to look at him.

"Uh…okay…" he replied, and then turned back to Raine and asked, "How old is he?" Raine sighed.

"Well, Lloyd is 7 years old and Genis, my brother is 5 years younger than Lloyd, he's 2 years old." He then gawked at Raine

"A…**2** year old…is in your class!" Raine nodded, sighing.

"Genis is very smart. Other than me, he's the smartest child in out village…" He continued to gawk at her, but then shook his head.

"Well, you better continue to teach your class…" Raine nodded.

"Um…I didn't catch your name…?"

"Oh, um, Kratos…Kratos Aurion…" Raine nodded.

"Well, goodbye Kratos. Say, 'goodbye Kratos', class!"

"_Goodbye Kratos!_" The class chanted, and then Lloyd shouted,

"After school, remember…mister!" He smiled and nodded, leaving the class.

-----------

'_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places…worn out places…_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere…going nowhere...'_

He traveled around the small town, looking at every store, and admiring some of the scenery. He heard they had a Church of Martel, so he had decided to go to the Church. It didn't take long at all to get there, but it was…odd traveling. Even when he was traveling to Iselia from the Tower of Salvation. And…seven years ago…when he met Anna. Anna was…all he had…and he couldn't protect her…why couldn't he protect her! He then sighed, took a deep breath and let it out. Yuan proposed the vacation for a reason. He had better take advantage of it.

'_The tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression…no expression…_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow…no tomorrow…'_

How was Yuan even handling the loss of Martel! He had loved her, and even asked her to marry her…not like he didn't love Anna and hadn't asked Anna to marry him…but, Yuan was…different. Yuan barely showed his feelings, and when he did, he was very nervous about it. He barely ever talked about Martel and him and how happy they were…he wondered if Yuan regretted not talking about it. He looked down at the Cruxis Crystal on his hand. Anna once had one…and it had turned her into a monster.

'_And I find it kinda funny…_

_I find it kinda sad…_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take…'_

His thoughts then roamed to Lloyd…his son. Was that boy he met in Iselia be him? He was the same age, almost acted like him… his stomach got that queasy feeling that you get when you become nervous. And he then got a lump in his throat, like when you're about to cry and you're trying to hide it. How much he had cried when he lost Anna and Lloyd. They were more precious than his own life!

'_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very…_

_Mad world…mad world…'_

Mithos had…taught him…the idea of a perfect world. Where no one would have to change, just so everyone else liked them. Where anyone could walk down a road and be friendly greeted by others. It was so perfect…other than the catch that…everyone was **exactly the same**. Anna had showed him how horrid it was, and he agreed with her…because he had someone to stand beside and fight with. But without her…he was like a lone soldier. There was no way Mithos would stand by the idea…and without her…there was barely any hope left anyway. Even when he was with her, he had wondered how the heck they could change the discrimination. Without her, it was even worse.

'_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday…happy birthday…_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen…sit and listen…'_

He then finally arrived at the Church. After speaking to the priest of the Church he entered it. He felt bad now…people actually taking care of the Church, and making sure there were no intruders…and at that topic, some even got killed protecting it…all for the Chosen. And it was all a lie. The ritual for the Chosen was a ritual practically for her death! When you thought of it that way…Mithos really seemed like an evil monster. But, in reality; and only him and Yuan knew it…Mithos just wanted his sister back and to stop the discrimination of Half-elves.

'_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me…no one knew me…_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me…look right through me…'_

He sighed. When would this mad cycle stop? Now that it was about noon, he decided to head back to Iselia. He went back, and when he arrived…he went through the entrance of the village…this time, taking the path to the Desian ranch. He wasn't going to go in it, but just stand and look at it. The high-tech building was very sturdy and very durable. No wonder the Desians were such a tough enemy in which ever village you went to.

'_And I find it kinda funny…_

_I find it kinda sad…_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take…'_

But what was even more horrible was every town or city he went to, that was terrified of the Desians; which was every single one of them, didn't even know just how strong exactly the Desians actually were. And…they were strong. With the Cruxis also with them…anyone who opposed them…was doomed. And, then, there was the new group. The Renegades. They were the only ones so far that had as good technology as Cruxis and could actually stand up to them and the Desians.

'_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very…_

_Mad world…mad world…'_

When he heard a faint bell coming form the path to Iselia he decided to head back. But there was another path…one leading somewhere else. He then shrugged his shoulder and went back to Iselia anyway. As, Lloyd seemed like a very stubborn boy.

'_Enlarging your world…_

_Mad world…'_

--------

**KrAtOs LuVeR: OoOoOo...cliff-hanger! What'cha gonna do!**

**Kratos: Oo…I…don't think they can do anything….and anyway…it's not that much of a cliff-hanger…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Hey, be quiet, person that I think is very sexy!**

**Kratos: XX**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: I mean… (Looks at all the fangirls nervously) uh…Hehehe…I mean…remember Kratos rule #4 You have to agree with me! (Suddenly gets beaten by fangirls) Ow…**

**Kratos: (Sighs)**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: (Puts a few bandages on) Aaaanwaaay…how did you like that song? Depressing….of course…it's from the movie "Donnie Darko" Never saw that movie though…it's 'bout a guy named Donnie Darko and…stuff happens! I saw trailers…so you should watch them…in your free time cause right now your gonna be reviewing! Okay, but, really! I need the reviews! Please! (Points to purple button beside review) Click that! **


	6. Pinkie Promise!

Ashley Joe: I will…thank you for reviewing :)

lloyd-forever: Thanks so much! And yea, I like the skit things too, sometimes they're really funny…was mine funny? And maybe I shall have the tomato problem…we'll see…can't make any spoilers…but thanks; I'll keep the tomato thing in mind. I love Kratos much! (Randomness…)

TOSlover: Okay! Okay! I'm planning on making much more chapters…like maybe up in the 30's…I'm not sure…iunno…depends where this goes….thanks :)

Kratos Wilder: Hmm…well, no spoilers, right? Lol, but it gets interesting in this chapter…err….maybe! And the Anna thing…well….NO GIVEAWAYS!

PrincessKaina2: Aww...thanks! And yea, booya to Kratos! ;)

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Look, nice people reviewed!**

**Kratos: …And?**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Um…give them props and high fives! BOOYA!**

**Kratos: (gives everyone who reviewed props and high fives)**

**Fangirls: WE WANT HIGH FIVES…AND PROPS!**

**Kratos: o.O**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: (grabs Kratos, and growls at fangirls) Hurry, Kratos, Disclaimer, so that the fangirls get…taken over by the story of you!**

**Kratos: You planed this all…didn't you?**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: DISCLAIMER!**

**Kratos: (sighs) KrAtOs LuVeR does not own Tales of Symphonia and she does not own _ANY_ of the characters! **

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Hey, what's that supposed to mean! I'd like to have some people…**

**Kratos: Like who?**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Oh my gosh, like are you seriously asking that!**

**Kratos: Maybe…**

**KrAtOs LuVeR: Hmm…like Mithos and Yuan….and YOU! Hah, all my Seraphim peeps…Hehehe…now, the story!**

Tales of Symphonia, The Love of One:

He finally arrived back inside the actual village of Iselia. Children were now everywhere…but where was Lloyd and his friend, Genis? Soon enough, there was a voice calling to him. But, it wasn't a child's voice.

"Hey, Kratos! It's Raine!" said Raine, running up to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Hi…um, where's Lloyd? He asked me to meet him after class...remember?" Raine sighed and also nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do know. Um…I believe he went to my house, to play with Genis, while he waited for you…if he's not there, then I don't know."

"Where's you house….?" He then asked. It seemed awkward…like she was inviting him into her house and he wanted to find out where she lived.

"Oh, just turn that corner, and keep going down until you reach a house that has a pond beside it." He gave Raine one last smile, before walking to her house, using her simple directions. But, luckily the village was very small, so he didn't have to walk far at all to get there.

He knocked on the door, and a little girl with blond hair and stunning blue eyes opened the door.

"Yes?" He blinked in surprise. There was something different about her, that he could sense. But he pushed the thought aside, eager to find out what Lloyd wanted.

"I'm looking for Lloyd," he replied, almost professionally. The girl smiled.

"Are you mister Kratos?" she asked him.

"Um…sure…"

"Well, he's not here right now. He went with Genis into the dangerous woods. I told them not to, but they said for me to just stay here and wait for them…" He gawked at the little girl.

"Are you serious! Isn't Genis just like a…toddler or something!" The girl nodded.

"Yup, but Lloyd said he'd protect her!" He smirked. A self-confident boy…

"Well, thanks! I guess I'll be going back to the forest…" He didn't understand how they could pass him, without neither of them seeing each other, but he ignored that fact and decided to just concentrate and finding the two little boys.

He ran outside of the village again, and ran to the Desian ranch, praying they weren't playing around there. But, unfortunately…luck wasn't with him that day.

He suddenly heard swords being drawn and then someone shouting,

"Stupid kid, get outta here!"

"Make me, stupid!"

"Lloyd, we should go…" He ran to the voices which were coming from the outside of the Desian ranch. As he made his entrance, soldiers surrounded him.

"Get away from me," he said, coolly as one came close to him.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked. He glanced coldly at all the soldiers, who were pointing swords at him. His reflexes brought his hand to the hilt of his sword, as the soldiers looked confusingly at him.

"If you know Yggdrasill, you should know me…" The soldiers' eyes went wide in surprise, and he smirked in amusement.

"O-of course…we're terribly sorry…what should we do with the kids?" Adrenalin ran through his veins as he grew angry with the soldiers.

"Were you yelling at them?" he asked harshly. Then, Lloyd spoke up,

"Yea, he did! Hurt him! He hurt me and gave me a boo-boo!" Genis nodded.

"Yea, I saw it with me eyes!" Some soldiers snickered, but he glared at them and walked to them.

"Oh, really? Why don't I hurt them, for you, Lloyd?" Lloyd smiled, when he looked back.

"Yea!" But then, he paused. Did he honestly want to show violence in front of the kids and teach them to be blood-lusters just when hurting them? He shook his head.

"Lloyd, how about this? If they ever hurt you again, you tell me and I'll hurt them, personally, okay?" Lloyd frowned.

"Promise?" He nodded.

"Promise…" Then Lloyd made a face.

"Pinkie Promise!" He then raised an eyebrow.

"Um…sure…pinkie…promise." Genis laughed, and Lloyd smirked.

"Good, now, you can't break that promise, or else you con go to the bad place where fire burns when you die!" Lloyd then exclaimed, eyes wide.

"For breaking a pinkie promise?" Lloyd's eyes went wider and Lloyd slowly nodded. He snickered and then nodded himself. He picked up Genis, so he didn't have to walk and Lloyd followed him out of the Desian Ranch, without another word.

/------/

When they all got back to the Iselia School, he explained to Raine what happened, and brought to her Genis. It was nearly night-time, so he decided to head back to the inn, when Lloyd stopped him.

"Hey, mister, I'm not done! That's not what I wanted you for!" He crouched down to the kid's height and smiled.

"Okay, well what did you want?" Lloyd smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I want you to take me back to Dad!"

"You-you're dad?" he stuttered. Lloyd nodded.

"Not my real dad, though…iunno where he is…but he'll come! He said he loves me!" A small lump in his throat began to grow. He had no father. He seemed to act like his son. Confident like him, strong like him, self-confident, like his son…was this Lloyd honestly…his?

"Wh-where's your mother?" Lloyd frowned.

"She's alive! I know she is! But…I just haven't found her…" He frowned as the lump grew bigger in his throat. This boy seemed more and more like his actual son.

"F-fine…I'll take you to him…" he stuttered, quietly. Lloyd smiled and nodded. As they walked out of the village, Lloyd lead the way to his house, while he just fought off monsters, protecting the little boy he was beginning to get more and more curious about.

…This was some vacation….


End file.
